2091riveraisrael/Dark Aegis
Dark Aegis was a fan fiction created and developed by Science Fictional Graphic Artist, 2091riveraisrael in 2007, in which was known to him to take place immediately after the events of Graduation. The story was set in 2005, roughly six months after the events of the Graduation, and was also known to be the first Fan fic in 2091riveraisrael's Kim Possible Fan fic Arsenal to enhance Kim Possible as an Antagonist. The Fan Fic Dark Aegis, was also known to be a major Sequel towards Crisis, a similar story line that was created 2 years before, in which instead evolved a female car name SABER, and a Human operator named Rothgar. Dark Aegis, along with Dark Aegis's II through III, never were once published on the Internat, and were lost due to an Electrical surge on New Years day. Setting Dark Aegis takes place in the year 2005 following 6 months after the events of Episode Graduation. The Fan Fic mostly takes place in Middleton, although in some major regions the Fic also happens to occur in Antarctica as well... Character Overview 'Canon Cast' *''Kim Possible'' *''Ron Stoppable'' *''Shego'' *''Dr Drakken'' *''Wade'' *''Anne Possible'' *''James Possible'' *''Jim & Tim Possible'' 'Non Canon Cast' *''Raxis '' *''Ryujian '' *Dark Possible *''Albert Fergus '' *''Cindy Rodriguesz '' Plot Line The story began 6 months following the events of High School Graduation from Middleton High in 2005, in November, where Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable begin they're lives outside of school and also they're strong growing relationship. The two were shown spending time in the mall while on a date, until Rufus had managed to spot Shego, in the Harnsworth Dress shop. The Naked Mole Rat now panicked informed Ron Stoppable who went to see for himself, only to discover Dr Drakken in the store as well. Sensing an evil scheme in the works Ron rushes off to find Kim who had just returned from Club Banana with new sets of shoes and clothes. Kim who is ver confused to seen Ron in his mission gear changes into her mission gear after learning about Dr Drakken and Shego being in the Mall, but held some doubt in her hear that they were evil again, due to them being quiet for the past 6 months ever since they're graduation from Middleton High. The 2 than conduct a spying operation on Drakken and Shego, while hiding in the Cat Walks of the mall, It was soon be a surprise when the 2 learned that Shego and Drakken were actually out on a date. Kim starts to believe that they're is no harm in Dr Drakken and Shego this time, and urges Ron to leave them alone so that she can drive him home, but Ron still not trusting the villian and villainess outsmarts Kim, by pretending to agree with her, than act like he was following her until he reached the car, first and placed a Holographic version of himself in the Passengers seat. After learning that the Ron Stoppable in the car was a Hoax, when Wade revealed the fake idea, Kim raced back to the mall, only to discover that Ron had been right all along, and that Dr Drakken was devising a plan to construct a Laser cannon that could cause Tsunami's Earth Quakes and other Natural disasters all over the planet. Although after regrouping with Ron, Ron became a little suspicious on how Kim finds him all the time, but she states it is mostly due to romantic connections. From than on Kim leaves the scene to change into her Mission gear once again, and Ron engages Drakken, however Shego returns after changing into her old Jump suit and attacks Ron herself, but is saved by Kim Possible who swung in from the North and kicked her in the face sending Shego smashing against the wall. At one attempt Drakken had activated his device but the cannon exploded shocking everyone. Rufus is than shown hidden in the rubble and later retreated away from the angry Dr where he soon met a blow by Kim Possible. From there on it was discovered that Rufus had tampered with the machine while the fight was going on. Trivia *''Dark Aegis was the only well known Fan Fic, created by 2091riveraisreal to ever concern Kim Possible, as no other Fan Fic was ever created as a sequel in the Future for 2091riveraisreal's Project Corporation...'' *''This fic was the first Fan fic, stated by 2091riveraisrael to evolve a Dark Kim Possible, as no other Fan Fic was ever found, by 2091riveraisreal...'' *''Characters Raxis, and Ryujian were known to be the most funniest characters in the Fan Fic, and also known to be half human and half Vehicle. Ryujian, being a Bull Dozer, and Raxis being an AirPlane...'' Category:Literature Category:Kim/Ron Category:Drakken/Shego Category:Evil Kim